


Facts About Kozume Kenma By: Kuroo Tetsurou

by mrkscafe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Roommates, childhood flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkscafe/pseuds/mrkscafe
Summary: Kuroo gives us facts about Kenma and recounts how he found them.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Fact No.1 About Kenma

Fact No.1 About Kenma  
 _He had some type of relationship with water (Kuroo thinks it’s romantic)._

Kuroo didn’t know when he had noticed it, but all the signs were there. As a child, Kenma didn't like going outside much or going to any place in general. Kuroo wasn’t as outgoing as people would have thought. Despite all this, Kuroo begged Kenma to go to the ocean with him during the summer after they met each other. Kenma didn’t put up a real fight against it and Kuroo was too excited to dwell on it. When they had arrived at the ocean, Kuroo distinctly remembered how Kenma stared out while digging his feet into the sand.

_The moment the car was parked properly Kuroo jumped out and took off dragging Kenma with him. He raced towards the ocean, the other boy stumbling to keep up with the sudden action. Crashing into the water, Kuroo had let go of Kenma’s hand moments before his feet had hit the coolness. The water splashed up, disturbed from its rhythmic pattern of washing up on the shore by the two little feet now pushing and pulling at its form. There was a pause, Kuroo was no longer moving his feet so wildly. The water settled into a new routine, compromising with the intruding shapes—as it always did. The boy turned his head towards his friend who was still standing on dry land. Kenma stood still, Kuroo was scared for a moment; perhaps his friend did not like the ocean at all._

_Then, as Kuroo focused in on Kenma’s face, he saw it. There was a striking peacefulness in the way Kenma let the slight breeze flow past him and how he had that steady shine in his eyes. Kuroo sucked in a breath—no, the world hadn’t stopped, everything was just suddenly, then and there, moving in matchless equilibrium._

It made sense that, when they grew up Kuroo would take note of all the times it happened again. Kenma falling asleep in hotel bathtubs, relaxing in the pools, going out to the bathhouse later in the night even if he was already bathed. Kenma quietly suggesting going to the beach as a team bonding activity or how he always ended up in Yaku’s hot tub when they went to his house. That same sight repeated before his eyes countless times, and he thought it was a shame that there were so many living beings that would miss it each and every time.

So, of course, when Kenma had asked Kuroo to move in with him and Kuroo agreed, he was not surprised to find the large tub in Kenma’s bathroom when he did move in. There were days Kuroo would notice Kenma getting overly tense and stressed. On these days, Kuroo would go and start Kenma’s bath for the said boy. Pulling Kenma onto his back so that the boy was piggybacking him, he made his way to the bathroom. Kenma would mumble a thank you into Kuroo’s ear as he slid back down to the ground and off the taller boy’s back. Kenma would shoo Kuroo out, but Kuroo always caught Kenma’s eyes on the water when he left. That glint of happiness was everything to Kuroo, he loved making Kenma happy. Even if he hadn’t quite figured out why yet.


	2. Fact No.2 About Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma totally knew how to bake.

Fact No.2 About Kenma

_ He knew how to bake, and he probably liked it. _

Kuroo thought back to his first birthday with Kenma. He was turning nine and had planned out his entire day with Kenma. Well, if you count writing a list of video games to play with your best friend as a plan. Kenma had raised his eyebrows at the piece of paper when Kuroo gave it to him. Kuroo had just grinned in response.

_ “Kuroo, are you sure you wanna just play video games?” Kenma’s eyes were searching, uncertainty floating in them ever so slightly. _

_ “Mhm! That’s okay right?” Kuro thought, did Kenma not want to play video games? He was a little panicked before he heard Kenma let out a huff.  _

_ “...Sure.” Peering at him, Kuroo grinned at his answer. _

_ After setting everything up Kenma passed a controller over to Kuroo. Kuroo took it gratefully and they settled into the comfortable familiar space that was Kenma’s room. Not long after, Kenma’s mum called them down to have lunch. Stepping into the dining room, they sat down to a table of warm homemade food. Kuroo was about to dig in when Kenma’s mum popped her head in through the doorway with her eyebrows raised.  _

_ “Ahem, Mister Birthday Boy, did you wash your hands?” Kuroo’s eyes widened as he rushed into the washroom to do as he was told. Kenma had slipped from his mind, once he was back Kenma was already sitting at the table with food in his mouth.  _

_ Kenma finished before him which Kuroo was not happy about. Kuroo stuffed so much food in his mouth he started choking. Kenma’s eyes widened, calling for his mum in a panic. His mum came in just as Kuroo was recovering. Kenma was sent out to grab some water for his friend. Returning with a glass he glared at Kuroo. He gave the glass to his mum to bring it to Kuroo. Staying at the doorway, Kenma started to scowl as if he had just thought of something terrible as if he was the one that was choking. _

_ “Eat slower,” _

_ “It’s your fault for finishing before me” _

_ “Eat slower, or you’re not getting any birthday cookies,” Kuroo went silent. Kenma’s mother shook her head in amusement. Leaning towards Kuroo she spoke in a loud whisper. _

_ “Kenma worked really hard on your cookies, he wouldn’t let me help. He’s just scared you won’t be able to eat them after.” _

_ “Really?!” She nodded with a warm smile. Kuroo’s mood brightened and he diligently continued to eat. His best friend stood still leaning at the doorway, cheeks dusted pink. His mother winked at him before leaving the two boys to their own devices.  _

_ Kuroo spent the rest of his birthday happily munching at the cookies Kenma made him, and every other birthday after that. _

When they grew up, it wasn’t uncommon for Kuroo to come home and be greeted by the smell of fresh apple pies or some other sweet pastry. Kenma would be sitting at the kitchen island playing on his PSP with two plates of whatever baked good he made waiting to be eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More will come, have a good day/night <3


End file.
